Transform - A one shot
by TwiliCuckoo
Summary: Danny has been having a tough time. Bullies, detentions, ghost fights in the middle of the night... the list goes on. So who can blame him if he falls asleep in the middle of Mr Lancer's English class? It would be fine if he wasn't having a nightmare. Revelation fic, before Phantom Planet (Edit-I can't think of a good way to continue this, so it will remain a one-shot)


**Oh hi there. I have been away for a while, haven't I? Anyway... here's a Danny Phantom fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dude, you look terrible!"

Danny sighed, running a hand through his jet black hair. "Thanks for that, Tuck."

"But seriously," Tucker continued, worry evident in his voice, "what were you doing all last night?"

"Just fighting some ghosts. No big deal." Danny replied, brushing it off.

Sam scowled. "No big deal, Danny? Those black lines look like they're tattooed under your eyes! I'm surprised you haven't fallen asleep during class yet!"

Danny looked over at Sam. "Well, Dash pouring milk down your shirt keeps me awake. Come on, we're going to be late to English."

Sam and Tucker exchanged nervous glances at each other as Danny grabbed his books and shut his locker.

They had to run to get to English on time. When they got there, they found their seats and plonked themselves down on them. Danny rubbed his eyes in an attempt to stay awake. He couldn't fall asleep in English again! Mr Lancer walked into the classroom. Any talking died down to little whispers and note passing.

"Good afternoon." The teacher spoke, grabbing a book from his desk and a board pen in his other hand.  
"Today we are going to he reading and analyzing an extract from 'Romeo and Juliet'"  
A small groan could be heard from around the class, but Lancer continued none the less.

Danny was too tired to be listening. He began doodling absent-mindingly in his book. Little drawings of ghosts with big heads, long whispy tails, and large black eyes. Before long, these little ghosts had filled up most of the page. But Danny couldn't keep his poor eyes open any longer. Slowly, his eyes closed and his head floated down onto the desk.

Sam had noticed, however, and didn't want Danny getting a detention. So, she began poking him lightly and whispering his name when Mr Lancer wasn't looking. But the middle aged teacher wasn't fooled. Being in the teaching career long enough, you tend to develop 'Eyes in the back of your head'. He knew exactly what was going on.

Turning around briskly, Lancer turned his attention towards the two teens.  
"Mr Fenton, could you please pay attention!"

Danny did not wake. Mr Lancer sighed.

"Daniel, if my classes are really that boring, you can explain that to me in detention. But can you please just wake up!"

By this point, the whole classes attention was in Danny. All note passing has stopped, but now students were whispering to each other. A few giggles could he heard from around the classroom. The annoyed teacher was about to wake Danny up forcefully, until he began to mumble in his sleep.

"No... Leave them alone..."

Mr Lancer raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Please... They have done nothing... Don't touch them..." Danny began squirming in his seat.

"No... No... Go away... Vlad!"

Now it was clear what was going on. Daniel was having a nightmare.

Sam got up from her seat and walked over to where Danny sat. Sweat was beginning to form on his for-head. Sam didn't even care that she was getting snarky comments about her stroking Danny's hair. He was having a nightmare and it was a bad one at that.

"Fine! I'll transform... But you have to let them go..."

Sam's eyes widened. He couldn't transform! Not here, not now! She began shaking him in a desperate attempt to wake him up.

"Come on, dude, wake up!" Tucker said.

But it was too late. White rings appeared from his waist, and split, one traveling up, the other down. White t-shirt and blue jeans turned into a black and white hazmat suit, dark black hair became snow white. Where Danny Fenton was, sat Danny Phantom.

Fenton was Phantom.

The class was awe-struck, eyes open, mouths gaping. Sam and Tucker were shocked. Before anything could be said, Danny's head shot up, glowing green eyes wide open. He looked to his left, then to his right. Confused, he tilted his head slightly and said:

"What did I miss?"


End file.
